The present invention relates generally to therapeutic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a therapeutic device for recuperative support following surgical repair to a human arm or shoulder. In preferred embodiments the invention relates to a device that aids in restraining movement of a human arm or shoulder by maintaining the arm and shoulder in a fixed yet comfortable position for extended periods of time.
Following an operation or injury to an arm or shoulder it is often necessary to immobilize the afflicted arm in a substantially stationary position where the upper arm is slightly elevated and where the forearm is slightly away from the body. Over the years several types of devices were developed to accomplish this. Early devices included metallic arm supports and plaster casts which greatly decreased patient mobility and greatly increased patient discomfort.
Later devices such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,660; 7,244,239; 8,109,273 and other patents show more pliable and flexible devices that incorporate foam, pillows, straps and harnesses. Although there are a plethora of devices containing various soft components and architectures for stabilizing or restraining a human shoulder and arm, most are still quite bulky, overly complicated and uncomfortable for the wearer.
For example, the device discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,660 comprises multiple foam components that are connected by hook and loop fasteners and straps. The components are positioned such that it is likely impossible for a recovering surgical patient to put the device on and off without assistance. In addition the device has the affected arm extending from the body in an unprotected, spar-like manner where it is easily caught on obstacles such as doorways, furniture and the like.
Other devices such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,109,273 and 7,244,239 encase the forearm and/or upper arm in a rigid orthotic (U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,273) or a sling (U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,239). Patients report that such devices are uncomfortable due to heat build-up and/or the formation of pressure points.
Additional patient complaints relate to the shoulder strap that typically accompanies such devices. Restraint devices typically incorporate some form of a strap that extends around the neck to rest against the neck or more preferably on the opposite shoulder. Typically these straps are padded as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,239 and/or incorporate loops or other tension reducing devices to increase comfort for the user. Unfortunately, such straps tend to “creep” from the shoulder toward the side of the neck where the weight of the supported arm becomes more focused. This results in patient discomfort. The discomfort can lead to the patient shrugging the injured shoulder in an effort to move the strap to a more comfortable position which moves the shoulder and arm. Some devices, such as the '239 device attempt to address this problem by fixing a shoulder strap to a torso strap to prevent shoulder strap movement. Unfortunately, this architecture complicates use of the device, often to the extent that a patient needs help putting on and removing the device.
The difficulties and shortcomings discussed above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and patient satisfaction with existing devices. Perhaps, more importantly, the human body is a very dynamic system. Treatments, braces, and straps that provide relief for one patient often do not provide relief for another, which is one reason there is such a large number of orthopedic devices on the market for all types of orthopedic conditions. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and innovative orthopedic devices to provide treatment and relief to those patients that do not respond to known treatment methods.